terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Biome Lore
There wasn't any Biome lore, until now. Biome Lore, just like the other types of lore allows us to make a backstory for convenience to tie loose ends between different things. Here we have biomes, some pre-made in other lores (Like the Corruption and Hallow created by the spirit of Light and Night.) Anyone can add on to this. You can add vanilla or fan made biomes, there will be sections for both. Vanilla Biome Lore The Purity The Purity is the default state of Terraria, without intervention from magic or mountains or climate. As such, many species flock to the Purity in the current time of crisis. Underworld/Hell Eons ago, when the lords created the world of Terraria to house, or imprison the Forgotten Beast due to the fact it’s power corrupted it into a monstrosity. Terraria in the beginning was a desolated landscape, with temperatures soaring in the thousands. Constant bombarding of foreign debris in the Terrarian system. Asteroids, comets and meteors, the surface was completely molten, mixed with advanced and simple elements. But as time passed, the planet took form. The heavier metals in the crust sank to the center, and became the core. The slightly lighter materials sank above the core, and became the mantle. And the lightest materials, sat on the surface without harm. As life thrived on the surface and the beast was placed, life also began strangely, in the mantle without clear understanding on how delicate cells could survive in liquid rock. But push that away, life did come to be. Imps, which would have surface relatives named Goblins came to be, and then evolved into Demons, Red Devils. Eventually slimes also made their way to the underworld, and adapted to the environment. Reptiles ventured down here too, and evolved to swim in the lava pools whilst the civilization of demons rose. But ever since the Spirit of Might devoured and swept the place, few ruins of the lost world were left. And other lifeforms were forced to adapt as the whole upper mantle was burnt to ashes, which it should be however. The Crimson During the time when the Spirits roamed Terraria freely, and when they attracted the Lords, Cthulhu with them, the Spirit of Night with her fierce fleet of dark soldiers battled against the Lords as they descended. In the end, the Lords retreated after a companion was killed, a brother of Moon Lord, Cthulhu. His godly blood stained the grasses in an open plain, and with the essence of his might, it slowly spread like the Corruption, Hallow and Confection. Monsters were born from blood, random folk who dare ventured or so unfortunately stepped into the Crimson, those who were sensitive and ordinary were soon bound to the power of the Crimson, and evolved into savage monsters. Some of the organs of Cthulhu, even if they were disconnected from his body were independent, and could survive on their own, the brain choosing to live in the place he was killed and burrow hives and create hearts to pump blood and continue the infection. It’s still a mystery why mosquitoes are in no interest in a world of blood. Snow/Ice As the Jungle, Ocean, and other biomes started rising, so did a biome that was as cold as ice, literally. The home of boreal trees and icy creatures, the Snow biome was once a peaceful place that only affected the surface. But once the Corruption, Crimson, and Hallow started rising up, the Snow biome became a much more dangerous place. The Snow biome reached its icy touch down underground, going down until it started melting due to the molten lava. And the icy creatures became aggressive, attacking anything that tried to enter their home. Despite all of this, these changes actually made the icy biome more vulnerable to the spreading biomass of light, dark, and blood, or at least the underground part was more vulnerable. For the three biomes could spread among the frozen ice. As for the dungeon, nobody knows why it was built closer to the frozen landscape rather than near the Jungle. Hallow The paradise lands of the Spirit of Light. This land was created by the Spirit of Light as a land of fairy tales, as a paradise for all those on Terraria. However, it was sealed away by the demons hundreds of years later into the Wall of Flesh. Defeating the Wall of Flesh would unleash the Hallow once more. The Corruption The failed experiment. The backfire. The infestation. The Corruption was created by the Spirit of Night before she became a god like being. The Spirit of Night's experiment on diseases backfired when a bacterium with a purple pigment broke free on it's own. The bacterium then infected the LIhzarhd scientist, warping her into a godly being known now as the Spirit of Night. That's when the Corruption's plight on the world of Terraria began. Granite/Marble Caverns As the caverns were made, particular ores replaced the areas by removing the stone. It quickly generated and then became noticed to by dryads who mined, it sometimes patches some holes so it would fill them and some times, it would just come to take space. Theory 2 (Granite / Marble Caverns) Another possible answer is during the early days of Terraria when the core was more unstable. During time when the Spirit of Might was still an infant serpent roaming in the underworld. During the time when the underworld was just as lively as the surface. And as the surface began being covered in sediment, slowly pushing the crust downwards and causing gases to escape which would bring molten rock to the surface. As well as underground eruptions, the incredible pressure and intense heat metamorphed limestone into marble, and the interaction of lava from surface elements created granite. Fan Made Biome Lore The Void In some regions of the Underworld, the Spirit of Might's scorching dealt so much damage, that not unlike the Depths above it, the regions collapsed, creating a void within Terraria's mantle. While some believe that these voids should have collapsed themselves, the Void persists, filled with floating islands and creatures that migrated downwards to the unique conditions of the Void. Now, a creature known as the Pit King persists in the Void, a rival to the Wall of Flesh. If the Pit King were to destroy the Wall of Flesh, it would become the new guardian, and it would become far more powerful than it already is... The Confection Much like the Hallow, the Confection is a creation of the Spirit of Light, made to be like a paradise to him. It consists of many sweets, including cookies as the equalivent to dirt, and much more. However, even this edible wonderland is extremely dangerous, with it's very nature echoing the Hallow's. The Depths The ocean before was simply shallow, with small curves downwards and upwards here and there. But since the Spirit of Might ashed the underworld, crevices were formed on the surface (some of which were caves) and larger, more open cracks where magma oozed from vents. Volcanoes also erupted as the core grew hotter due to it’s instability. And with all this geological activity, trenches, underwater mountains and other ocean floor features formed. Who also knew that an island dwelling on the surface of the ocean, unharmed, more advanced than the rest of the world was swallowed by the waves when the large crevices appeared, and rocks piled up, it rested in a cave at the bottom of the abyss. No man has ever adventured that deep, and no mortal soul has ever dared to swim down to that cave, into pitch black fog that covers the bottom. The Barrier When the Wall of flesh was formed, a barrier was sealed in it. After the creature was slain, the barrier shot out in the air to protect biomes so new creatures appeared from the biomes and transformed into what we now know as Hardmode Enemies, then it quickly spreaded and shielded enemies from the threat. Only strong people have been able to get through it without avoiding it. Aquatic Ruins Before the appearance of the Depths and the ashing of the underworld, a city isolated from land on an island in the middle of the ocean thrived. They were a peaceful community, a bit less advanced than the Lihzarhds, and related to human species. But when an earthquake occured when the underworld civilization was shattered, and left a few buildings to stand, they were swallowed by the waves. Evolution transformed them into savage predators, and the island was soon at the bottom of the ocean, and then sinking into a gap between two tectonic plates before closing up. The ruined city can only be accessed through the trench nearby, through a cave before opening up to a cavern of basalt mountains, ruins and large number of gigantic fossils both visible and buried in sediment. Mecha Biome The Plagued Before the land of Terraria became a barren battleground between the forces of light and dark, there were many tribes that lived on the land. They lived happily, besides the occasional wars between the tribes. Centuries passed, and then many otherworldly forces wiped them away without leaving a trace. One of them was called the Green Plague. A plague that kills and reanimates any organism that it infects. The animals and people that it brought back felt nothing but hunger. Hunger that many people and animals met painful, horrific ends in multiple futile attempts made by the infected to satiate it. Not even the plants were safe. The dead trees and darkened grass also being forced into this state of limbo. The Plague turned a large portion of the world into a graveyard. A graveyard where the 'dead' aren't allowed to die. A weakened strain has also spread across the world, resulting in the creation of the zombies that are found lurking at night. Anything that enters, usually doesn't come back out. And if it does, it will likely be ripped up and half-eaten, if not mostly-eaten, and will try to feast upon your insides, as the others did with it. Credits *Credit to ImARandonGamer for making the page and doing the Snow/Ice biome lore. *Credit to C%^u)*(*l)0ŕ for making lore for The Barrier. *Credit to NoHaxJustXmod for making The Depths, Crimson and Underworld lore. Category:Lore Category:Biomes Category:War Mode Biomes Category:Pre-Hard Mode Biomes Category:Hard Mode Biomes